


Пустота

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдик родился в России, а в США его забрал отец после смерти матери. На своей второй родине Эдвард начал зарабатывать на жизнь, снимаясь в порно-роликах. А потом вернулся в Россию.<br/>У него принципы, у него убеждения: он ни с кем не спит забесплатно, неохотно заводит друзей, живет в коммуналке и ходит на занятия в универ.<br/>Что поменяется, если простой русский парень Николай все же попытается завязать с ним отношения? Эдвард ему откажет? Должно быть, пошлет его?<br/>Ой, а так ли все просто, как кажется на первый взгляд?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пустота

**Author's Note:**

> Альфа-ридер и бета: Celena de Wolff

Всё плохо. Всё охрененно плохо. И угораздило же так вляпаться...  
Ты стоишь и смотришь через оконное стекло на осенний парк. В детстве ты в это время писал стихи. А теперь - трахаешься за деньги.  
Живёшь в коммуналке. Соседи - отстой. Старик со старухой мечтают выставить тебя на улицу, бегают по инстанциям, пишут заявления. Пару раз приходили из прокуратуры. Всё чего-то копают, подловить пытаются.  
Да, было дело, несколько раз, приводил. Клиент шумный попался, надо ж было так орать. Но заплатил, в итоге, хорошо. Так что плевать ты хотел на соседей.  
Стоишь и куришь через раскрытую рассохшуюся форточку, чёрные волосы - в хвост, свитер - тоже чёрный, и ты весь такой пафосный и печальный. Ждёшь, когда вскипит чайник на плите.  
Сту-дент. Непонятно, что это такое, на занятия почти не ходишь. Во время сессии придётся попотеть.  
Художник-архитектор. Рисовать нравится? Да нет, не очень. Больше нравится трахаться. И курить. И чтобы кофе покрепче. И ещё - тачки. Тоже любишь. Секс и быстрая езда. Любишь, когда тебя любят. Эгоист? Нет, любил бы себя, - не торговал бы собою. Ты просто делаешь всё что угодно, лишь бы не испытывать этого тупого чувства «любовь». Снова.  
Не-влюб-лять-ся. Отличный план!  
Чайник кипит. Закрыть форточку, притушить окурок в жестяной вонючей банке из-под «Нэскафэ». Шаркает соседка в длинном коридоре. Сморщенная скандальная обезьяна в изношенном фланелевом халате. Иногда кажется, что она, вооружившись стаканом, прослушивает стены, лишь бы быть в курсе. Плевать. Похер, пускай.  
Завариваешь кофе. Прогноз погоды. Скрипучее радио обещает дождь назавтра.  
Идёшь в комнату и вспоминаешь вчерашнее.

Ночь, дорога, лес по обочине. Звёзды и изморозь на траве. Опавшие листья шуршат под колёсами. В теле живёт стервозная осенняя пустота, и так хочется, чтоб кто-то её заполнил, а вместо этого... Его катают на чужой машине. Экстрим? Есть немного. Парень за рулём почти незнакомый. Осенняя пустота или недотрах? Ага, сезонное. Внутри аж ноет от нетерпения, но - принципы! Принципы - наше всё. Дорога падает в эту неутолимую пустоту, и осень хнычет неудовлетворённая, и в сигарете тлеет дорогой табак.  
Недавний знакомый. Надо же, и у таких как ты, есть просто знакомые. Не ради траха, не из-за денег.  
Тебе предложили покататься в пригороде. Машина не его; он работает в автомастерской, и эту «Тойоту» ему надо «обкатать после ремонта». Ну, чего, обкатываете.  
\- Слышишь, как рычит? Хорошая детка!  
\- Слышу...  
\- Пристегнись, сейчас полетим.  
Смеёшься, чувствуя, как плавно вжимает в сидение. Не пристёгиваешься, нахер. Один раз живём.  
Ни зги не видно, как же он ведёт? А если разобьётесь? Адреналин, ага. Шоссе впереди делает широкий, плавный поворот и поднимается в гору. Вы летите к звёздам. Детка рычит и несётся, прижавшись брюхом к асфальту. Низко-низко.  
В приоткрытое окно ныряет ветер, хлещет волосами по губам. Рвано дышишь. Смотришь только вперёд, будто впал в транс. «Ещё, ещё, быстрее!» Так бы и кончил, просто от скорости!  
Но твой персональный водитель снимает ногу с газа, и двигатель детки сбрасывает обороты. Ключ вытаскивают из зажигания. Машина, замедляясь, едет на холостом ходу. Всё тише и тише, можно отдышаться. Кругом лес, ветер, ночь.  
\- Эдвард... - шёпотом.  
Достаточно повернуть голову, чтобы понять, чего от тебя хотят. Вот тебе и «просто» знакомый. У него, должно быть, тоже сезонное.  
Наклоняется, ближе и ещё ближе. Поцеловать хочет.  
Отодвигаешься, затылком упираясь в подголовник.  
\- Всё время забываю, как тебя зовут, - врёшь.  
Другой бы в рожу двинул, а этот только улыбается.  
\- Николай.  
Тянешь руку и бесцеремонно гладишь его по щеке. Коля думает, что у вас с ним свидание.  
\- Николя, значит?.. - твоё детство прошло заграницей, тебе можно звать Колю Николя, а своё имя, Эдик...  
\- Эдвард...  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не буду, - мотаешь головой, разыгрываешь целочку.  
\- Почему? - Николя шарит рукой по твоему колену, быстро ведя ладонью выше. - Тебе тоже хочется.  
Ага, всю дорогу со стояком просидел. Встаёт на быструю езду и дорогие тачки.  
\- Я трахаюсь только за деньги. И не с друзьями. - Принципы, да! Чуть не забыл про них. - Так что, если хочешь, то давай сам.  
Николя в ответ только вздыхает. Вот тебе и Коля. Твоё тело реагирует на него... Ненормально. И ты понимаешь, что дал бы так, для разнообразия, если бы только этот гад проявил твёрдость!! Но он, похоже, боится настаивать.  
\- Ну, что сидим? - зло бросаешь.  
Похоже, Коля совсем тупой, с такими и правда только дружить.  
Ох-х...  
А у Николя, оказывается, такое сокровище в штанах было спрятано! Даже ладони вспотели, глотку спазмом сжало, так захотелось... И в рот, и рукой подержаться, а уж как вставит, так... Ходить-то наутро будешь, разумеется, но очко болеть перестанет не сразу.  
\- И как ты с таким ещё рулил, - нахально комментируешь.  
А Коля снова лезет целоваться. Ладно уж, такая малость, что можно и поддаться. Ч-чёрт! Кусается! И гибкий - поднимается с водительского сидения, наклоняется, нависает, упирается локтём в спинку твоего кресла и...  
\- Ну, давай, ковбой, - ты улыбаешься стервозной ухмылкой.  
Принципы же. Раз сказал, - обратно не переиграешь ни за что. Убил бы себя, если б мог, за такие принципы.  
\- А то нам ещё обратно ехать, - тебя не остановить. Язык будто без костей. Отлично скрывает собственное напряжение. Главное вниз не смотреть. На Николя.  
Который уже вовсю работает. У него большой и очень напряжённый. Прикидываешь: если он перевозбудился, то, значит, кончит не сразу. Но на всякий случай даёшь ему минуты три. Нет, помогать не собираешься! Не будешь, и точка!! Р-руки! - держать руки при себе. Цепляешься пальцами в сиденье. Отводишь глаза в сторону. Николя стонет. Вовремя успеваешь сунуть ему в руки салфетку. Иначе одежда была бы... Ну, да, испачкана. Чёртов Николя. При-ду-рок. Ещё и целоваться опять лезет. Отворачиваешься.  
\- В следующий раз, если захочется, бабло готовь.  
\- Так это правда, что говорят, будто...  
\- Правда. Так что сэкономь на школьных завтраках, если ещё раз вздумаешь... - Ты злишься и психуешь.  
\- Я вообще-то уже работаю!  
\- Да мне плевать!! - с вызовом. - Дверь разблокируй, я выйду!  
\- Ты псих? Пешком до города к утру только дойдёшь!  
Бьёшь кулаком по дверце. Так бы и сломал что-нибудь. Тачка не его, послушается.  
Выходишь на пустое ночное шоссе и идёшь в сторону города по обочине. Долго-долго. Минут десять, может, больше. В общем, есть время продышаться и успокоиться.  
Вскоре подъезжает Николя. Молча садишься на заднее сиденье.  
\- Я не собираюсь трахаться с тобой за деньги.  
Ну и дурак.  
\- А я ни с кем не трахаюсь просто так по дружбе, - отвечаешь ты.  
Скучный нудный придурок. С классным членом.  
\- Значит, будем просто так общаться.  
Интересно, что это будет? И как скоро ты закипишь от перегрева?  
Хмыкаешь. Не говоря ни да, ни нет, отворачиваешься к окну.

Чай остыл. В комнате холодно. Батареи ещё не топят, хотя на днях обещали.  
Всю сегодняшнюю ночь ты планируешь провести в клубе. Кажется, намечается что-то... Звонил один знакомый клиент, спрашивал, что ты думаешь о съёмке в порно. Ты ответил, что-то вроде «Много дублей - это хорошо».  
Действительно хорошо. Потому что хороший трах помогает позабыть всякую фигню.  
Ты снимался раньше? Да-а, было дело.

На следующий день - понедельник. Это какая-то особенная блажь - подняться после короткого сна и отправиться на учёбу. Ты ж сту-дент. Надо прочувствовать и понять. У тебя там даже подруга есть одна. Маша, Мария... Просто Машка. На лекциях тебя отмечает, пишет смс, если проверочная ожидается. Рыжая девчонка, худенькая, низенькая, кукла, а не человечек.  
\- Привет, Машунь.  
\- О-о, кто явился! Эдуард!  
Кривишь рожу и садишься на соседний стул. Даже не опоздал.  
\- Что с тобой, где пропадал? - ворчливо спрашивает, но улыбается.  
\- Маш, ты не поверишь... Трое мужиков, и...  
Маша всему поверит; она, что называется, яойщица. Уже развесила ушки, можно навешивать на них лапшу тоннами.  
А в обед ты встречаешься с Николя. Вот ведь... Он, оказывается, тоже студент. Учится с тобой в одном ВУЗе. Так что встречаетесь вы в столовке, сталкиваясь нос к носу. За спиной у тебя - Машка, в руках у Николая - ноутбук, у тебя в пальцах зажаты два пластиковых стаканчика с горячим чёрным чаем. Ищете с подругой место, чтоб перекусить.  
\- Привет. Не познакомишь? - ай, Колян, почему так насторожился, неужто это ревность?  
\- Машунь, это мой знакомый, Коля. Мы с ним недавно на «Тойоте» катались... - ставишь стаканчики на его столик и пропускаешь Марию вперёд, чтобы села между тобой и Николя. Сам присаживаешься с краю. - А ты? Неужели тоже тут учишься?  
Тебе не успокоиться. Сердечко сразу забилось. Это хреново.  
\- Учусь. Надо же, кроме работы, ещё и образование получать.  
Мария чему-то смеётся, но прячет свой нервный смех в кулачок. Сидит чай глотает, обжигая губы кипятком.  
\- Ну, да...  
\- Кстати, смотри-ка, что у меня есть... - этот паршивец раскрывает ноутбук и показывает тебе заставку одного из фильмов, в котором ты умудрился сняться. Ну, да, порно.  
Мария тоже видит, но молчит. От любопытства, кажется, не то, что кипяток молча выпьет, но даже стакан водки, мелкими глотками.  
\- И как? - спрашиваешь, а в голосе проскальзывают угрожающие нотки; - не сдержать расшатанных нервов, - понравилось?  
\- Очень. Ты, оказывается, такой...  
У Машки пунцовеют кончики ушей. Наверное, впечатлений девочке хватит на неделю.  
\- А ты, оказывается, такой придурок!! Маш, пойдём.  
\- Но я ещё не допила-а!  
\- Маша, пойдём, я тебе ещё куплю.  
Уводишь немного пришибленную подружку на улицу. Пусть продышится. Заодно и сам остынешь.  
«Придурок, идиот, сволочь»  
\- Эдик, ну ты чего...  
\- Ничего, Маш. Ничего.  
\- Кстати, это он же ведь...  
Перебиваешь:  
\- Маша, хватит о нём!  
Хватит, так хватит. Мария послушно замолкает, шмыгая носом.

Звонок в дверь раздаётся в полдесятого вечера. Соседка резво выкатывается в коридор, чтоб погреть уши, так сказать. А на пороге - Николя.  
\- Эдик, привет! Разговор есть.  
На улице льёт, как из ведра, с самого обеда. Николя мокрый, как курица. «Разговор» - это пачка пива в его руках. Иностранного, - ты отмечаешь. Ну, грех не выпить.  
Но надо же поломаться. Выходишь с гостем на лестничную площадку.  
\- Ты с деньгами? - деловито закуриваешь.  
Соседка, оставшаяся в квартире, кажется, решила подслушивать, но вы разговариваете довольно тихо.  
\- Бля, я только поговорить... И извиниться.  
Значит, никакого секса.  
\- Ты придурок, знаешь? - делаешь глубокую затяжку, и сигарета мгновенно истлевает наполовину. - Что?..  
Николя зачарованно смотрит на твои губы. Ну, здрасти, приехали. Щёлкаешь пальцами перед его носом.  
\- Пойдём, хоть согреешься. Но из закуски только сыр и чипсы...  
\- А на закуску у меня вот что есть, - он высовывает из кармана косухи горлышко поллитровки.  
Ну, нихрена! Он действительно припёрся к тебе бухать. Хотя мог бы за те же деньги... Хотя бы минет... Так, бля. Если так дальше пойдёт, ты ему вскоре начнёшь приплачивать. Успокойся, идиот. Держи себя в рамочках. Друзья вы. Вот как с Машкой. Тебе ведь Машку не хочется?  
\- Ладно.  
Тушишь сигарету о стену, бычок выкидываешь в банку, прикрученную проволокой к лестничным перилам, и возвращаешься в квартиру.  
Цветастый халат соседки успевает мелькнуть в коридоре. Ну-ну, будет ей ещё один повод развоняться при случае. Как они пишут в прокуратуру, он «водит в квартиру всяких подозрительных субъектов». Да пошло оно всё.  
\- Не разувайся; в комнате обувь снимешь. И куртку твою повесим... С ума сошёл, под дождём без зонта разгуливать?..  
В квартире - деревянные полы. Паркет. У тебя всего один стул в комнате. Поэтому усаживаешь Николя на кровати. Несмотря на «закуску», всё же приносишь сыр с колбасой, хлеб и вскрываешь пачку чипсов.  
Распиваете первую банку и о чём-то разговариваете. Николя расспрашивает о Маше: кто такая, кем приходится. Вот только ревности ещё не хватало! А тебе хочется спросить, сколько раз Коля просмотрел то видео. Болезненное любопытство, ненормальное.  
У тебя звонит телефон. А Николя шмыгает носом; у твоего гостя мокрые носки, и джинсы по колено влажные. Ну куда его в таком состоянии под дождь выставлять? Поэтому ты сбрасываешь вызов, даже не посмотрев на номер звонившего. Николя сейчас важнее.  
\- Давай ещё по одной? - предлагаешь ты.  
Водка стоит на столе, эдакая прозрачная «слезинка», но открывать её боязно. Унесёт ведь. Николя зажёвывает полторы бутылки пива бутербродом с варёной колбасой. Интересно, если ты напьёшься, то не начнёшь ли вешаться на него сам?  
\- Расскажи, как ты докатился до жизни такой? - спрашивает Коля.  
Ты не собираешься особо ни о чём ему рассказывать. Но как-то само собой получается. Про сиротство раннее, про отца из-за границы, про первые съёмки.  
\- Тебе понравилось то видео?  
\- Вживую ты мне нравишься ещё больше.  
Оба смеётесь. Колян свинчивает крышечку с водки.  
\- Давай стаканы.  
\- Ты чего, совсем что ли? Тебе уже хватит...  
\- Иди на хер!  
\- Ага, разбежался! - встаёшь и, покачиваясь, идёшь за стаканами.  
Прозрачная «слезинка» плещется-льётся в гранёное стекло.  
\- Ну, что? За знакомство?  
\- За знакомство!  
Горькая, горячая, пьяная, льётся по пищеводу; глотаешь, тянешь в себя воздух, потом украдкой задерживаешь дыхание.  
\- Ты что... Закусывай давай! - Николя волнуется.  
\- Да я обычно не... - тем не менее, послушно берёшь с тарелки предпоследний кусок сыра.  
Осталось ещё по две банки пива на каждого. Тебе откровенно страшно пить дальше, и ты с опаской поглядываешь на Николя. Потому что, если он попросит, то отказать ты ему не сможешь. Выпьешь всё и ляжешь пластом.  
\- Давай пока... Просто посидим?  
Николя согласно кивает.  
\- Ты снимай, если сильно мокрые, сушиться повешу... К утру как раз высохнет.  
Ага, к утру. Вот и понятно стало обоим, что Коля у тебя на ночь остаётся.  
\- Мобилу только... Вытащи. - Нетвёрдой рукой подаёт тебе снятые джинсы.  
Кто-то не умеет пить. Да вы оба хороши.  
Батареи чуть тёплые. Похоже, уже начинают потихоньку протапливать. Ты выкладываешь на стол дорогущий телефон и, походя, удивляешься: тебе бы два месяца на такой пахать пришлось. Откуда у него?..  
\- Знаешь... Эдик...  
\- Эдвард, - привычно поправляешь. Русский аналог своего имени ты ненавидел с детства.  
\- Эдвард, - Коля путается в согласных, - я тебя уже очень-очень давно люблю.  
Ах, конечно. Начались разговоры из серии «ты меня уважаешь»?  
\- А я тебя - нет! И по пьяни не собираюсь, понял?  
\- Да ладно тебе... Мне это не нужно.  
Николя загадочно ухмыляется.  
На твоей кровати сидит полуголый парень и ухмыляется. А ты некстати представляешь, какой там монстр у него в трусах. Сейчас монстр спит, потому что хозяин пьяный. Но ведь как хочется же!.. Ты с трудом сглатываешь.  
\- Может, ещё по пиву? - неужели это ты предложил?  
Но надо успокоиться, отвлечься, чтоб идиотские мысли в голову не лезли.

Наверное, никто из вас не планировал, что вы вдвоём уснёте в одной койке... Так что пробуждение для обоих оказалось ещё каким сюрпризом. Сперва сработал будильник на сотовом Николая.  
\- Это чё за хуйня? Выруби сейчас же!! - приказал ты и, когда Николай выполнил требуемое, то снова вернул голову туда, где было уютнее всего: уткнулся носом в его плечо и попытался заснуть.  
\- Бля, - ёмко сказал Коля у тебя над ухом.  
\- Только не говори, что ничего не помнишь.  
\- Что вчера было?  
Можно пошутить и заявить Коле, что у него зажатая сладкая задница, а можно просто ответить:  
\- Спи.  
Шутить-то не хочется. Ты стремительно просыпаешься, спасибо отзвеневшему будильнику, и вместе с тобой просыпается головная боль. Чувствуя на пояснице и... О, уже на заднице! чужую наглую руку, шипишь, как рассерженный кот.  
\- Какого хрена?!  
Но твоему члену и яйцам на головную боль, похоже, похрен. Потому что утренний стояк во всей красе... Упирается Николя в бедро. Дальше всё происходит по давно известной схеме. Ты возмущаешься, что у тебя нет резинок, ты убеждаешь, что по-дружески подрочить - это бред, ты материшься, потому что «сука, щетина колется», а Николя уже довольно активно шарит губами по твоему лицу и шее, а руки его тем временем...  
Ну, может, он и не такой опытный, только тебе сейчас фиолетово. Руками-то совсем не трудно. Опыт у каждого остался ещё с подростковых времён. Ты кладёшь свою ладонь поверх его пальцев и крепко зажмуриваешься. Дальше - дело техники. Быстро и жарко под одеялом, и простынь, сбившаяся в комок. Руки гладят выбритые яйца, - перед съёмкой ведь сбривал, и сейчас лишь короткий колкий пушок отрос - сжимают, перекатывают, и ты сам сжимаешься в ответ на каждое движение. Перехватывает дыхание, и ты подаёшься бёдрами, направляешь его руки, и...  
\- Понравилось?  
О, нет, только не этот тип мужиков, которые постоянно спрашивают о разумеющихся вещах!.. Не понравилось бы, - не кончил; резонно? Ты морщишься и молчишь, но Николя это не останавливает. Он продолжает:  
\- Хочу тебя... Так хочу! Давно уже, с тех пор, как впервые увидел. Наверное, около года, когда ты впервые появился в нашей автомастерско... О-о-ох!!!  
Есть один способ прервать эту словесную бредятину, и ты делаешь то, о чём уже давно мечтаешь, если честно. На вкус Коля... Вкусный, в общем-то. И ты, будто изголодавшись, раскрываешь рот и сразу заглатываешь столько, сколько влезает. Жадно, так что в горле першит, а этот придурок ещё и вверх неожиданно толкается, поэтому ты давишься и кашляешь.  
\- Бля, ну лежи ты спокойно!!  
А потом вы оба смеётесь. Так долго, что даже живот болеть начинает. Николай откидывает край одеяла в сторону, перебирает твои волосы. Они и так в беспорядке, так что пусть уж... Прохладный воздух холодит спину, но это тоже мелочи. А потом, отсмеявшись, ты нагибаешь голову и осторожно продолжаешь прерванное... Коля шипит и комкает в руках простынь, какое-то время послушно лежит, не шевелясь, но потом начинает подмахивать бёдрами в одном ритме с движениями твоей головы. Ты замираешь, позволяя ему трахать тебя в рот, позволяя кончить, послушно глотаешь...  
Вроде бы, немного отпускает. Та сумасшедшая, сминающая мозги страсть, - отпускает. Получил, что хотел. Николя практически отымел тебя, чего и хотелось, и теперь ты должен чувствовать довольное и сытое равнодушие. Чувствуешь?  
Коля мешает это понять, лезет обниматься, целуется, и ему даже плевать, что ты только что этим самым ртом у него отсасывал.  
\- Да погоди ты... Стой. Дай умоюсь. Пус-сти, придурок!  
А на самом деле, тебе почему-то хорошо, как уже давно не было. И никуда не хочется вставать и что-то там делать. И чтоб Николя тоже никуда не уходил, - хочется.  
Вас прерывает звонок твоего сотового. Звучит мелодия, которую ты поставил на Машку. Странно, с чего бы ей с утра-то звонить...  
\- Алло? Эдик, завтра билеты будут раздавать, плюс зачёт...  
Учёба... Ты тоскливо косишься обратно на кровать. Но Николай спокойно лежит, разглядывая тебя, и, кажется, никуда не собирается исчезать. Вот сейчас поговоришь и вернёшься. И плевать, что против принципов, вы ведь это по дружбе, да? Да. И ты не будешь всерьёз слушать то, что говорит о тебе Николя. Нельзя привыкать к хорошему...  
\- ...а по-хорошему, мог бы и сказать, что знаком с сыночком мэра!  
\- С кем? - переспрашиваешь ты.  
И бросаешь вопросительный взгляд, полный тревоги, на Колю.  
\- Николай, помнишь? Встретились позавчера в столовке.  
Дальше ты слышишь Машу как сквозь вату. Сын мэра, дед - декан университета, денег куры не клюют, в прошлом году был скандал с какой-то старшеклассницей, хотя газеты эту историю очень быстро замяли...  
Николай, кажется, понимает, о чём тебе рассказывают. Или Машка говорит слишком громко, и её слышно в комнате. Конечно... У тебя ведь дешёвый телефон, а не смартфон последнего поколения...  
Николай поднимается с кровати и идёт за джинсами. Натягивает их прямо на голое тело. Со спинки стула берёт рубашку. Комкает её в руках, стоя в паре метров от тебя.  
Полно денег. Да он, наверное, мог купить десятерых таких, как ты. Одновременно. Так какого...  
\- Маш, спасибо, я перезвоню, - говоришь ты и нажимаешь на «отбой», не дождавшись ответа.  
\- Какого, блядь, хера, а?! - выкрикиваешь ты и швыряешь свой телефон об пол.  
Ничего, он и не такое выдерживал.  
Николай вздрагивает, как от удара, и молчит.  
\- Поразвлечься захотелось? Ну что, понравилось мне мозги ебать?  
В стенку стучат соседи. Послать бы их на хуй, но ты сейчас не собираешься отвлекаться на мелочи. Позже.  
\- Ну, говори! Ты так и будешь стоять?  
Ей богу, тебе хочется с истерикой выгнать его из квартиры и больше никогда не видеть. А, и рожу расцарапать напоследок. Нет, лучше влупить по зубам, ты ж мужик всё-таки. А царапаются пусть экзальтированные бабы.  
\- Что, сэкономил бабло? - спрашиваешь ты, сощурившись. – Нахаляву захотелось?  
А. Ты, наконец, понял, почему тебе так херово. Николя, оказывается, что-то для тебя значит. Поэтому обидно, да причём по-детски так? Не сказали. Обманули.  
\- Проваливай!!  
\- Эдик... Прости, я не говорил, потому что хотел, чтобы...  
«Эдик»? «Эдик»?!?  
\- Да иди ты на хер!!! - орёшь ты, и мир белеет чистой яростью.

Ты ему всё же вмазал. По зубам не получилось, а вот фингал хороший вышел. Наверное.  
Николя быстро хватает свои шмотки и испаряется. Соседи из-за дверей орут, что сейчас вызовут ментов. Чтоб не усугублять, ты тоже сваливаешь с квартиры.  
Шагать по парку, шуршать опавшей листвой... Рука болит после удара, и утешаешься лишь мыслью о том, что Николя так же больно. Всё-таки, драки - не твоё, - думаешь ты, осторожно присаживаясь на скамейку и рассматривая костяшки пальцев.  
А что - твоё, в таком случае?  
Трах?..  
Будто назло самому себе что ли, ты звонишь тому самому клиенту, что занимается видео. Спрашиваешь ещё о работе. Нет ли чего-нибудь... Фут-фетиш? Ты кривишь лицо, но всё равно говоришь, что тебе подойдёт. Ах, он будет с элементами садо-мазо? Оу... Ну, можно попробовать. Как, без презервативов? Это ещё с чего вдруг?  
А после тебе говорят, что, на самом деле, ты отличный парень, фотогеничный, и вообще лапушка, но лучше бы тебе на какое-то время завязать с порно.  
Вот, значит, как. Ты прощаешься и жмёшь на «отбой».  
Есть ли ещё варианты, как избавиться от неприятных воспоминаний?  
До вечера ты сидишь в интернет-кафе, кормясь кружками кофе и солёными сухариками. А потом направляешься в один из ночных клубов, где всегда можно найти кого-нибудь с деньгами на ночь... Но и тут облом: тебе не дают войти.  
\- Велено не пропускать, - твердит верзила на входе.  
\- Да ладно, брось. С чего вдруг?  
\- Приказ хозяина.  
Мужик при этом оглядывает тебя с головы до ног, будто приценивается. И ты понимаешь, каким способом проход в клуб можно будет заполучить... Фыркаешь:  
\- Ну и не больно-то хотелось.  
Уходишь.  
Принципы. Не трахаться бесплатно. Даже если хочется, чёрт побери.  
В сердцах, снова хватаешься за телефон.  
\- Маша?.. Маш, можно у тебя переночевать?  
Ничего умнее придумать не мог? Машка снимает комнату, у неё всего одна кровать, и...  
И она соглашается, когда, наконец, спросонья, понимает, кто звонит.  
\- С тебя пачка апельсинового сока, - заявляет эта террористка.  
Ты добираешься до её квартиры за час, по дороге заскочив в круглосуточный магазин.  
А на кухне у Марии обнаруживается твоя чёртова зазноба. Николай. Ты видишь его и вмерзаешь в пол, будто тебя приклеили. Ну, Маша, ну удружила, так удружила. Ты оборачиваешься, но подруги и след простыл. Из квартиры что ли сбежала?.. А этот мерзавец подрывается с табуретки, пересекает маленькую узкую кухню в два шага и лезет обниматься.  
Ты тупо смотришь в противоположную стенку и слушаешь про любовь «чуть ли не с первого взгляда». Подумать только, вот тараканов в голове у парня. Какая тут может быть любовь? Слушаешь, как перед тобой извиняются за того клиента с порно и за владельца клуба. Тебе всё равно, если честно. Подобные знакомства найти легко.  
И тебе хочется равнодушно заявить Коле: «Я же блядь. Таких как я нельзя любить». Но ты почему-то молчишь.  
Потому что вор, наверное. Захотелось урвать ломоть счастья.  
Это сезонное. Осенняя пустота, голодная и дикая. Неутолимая.  
Когда-то давно в это время ты писал стихи. А что сейчас? Взял, да и снова втюрился?  
Несколько лет прошло, и ты думал, что больше никогда. Выходит, ошибся. Наверное, всё это пройдёт через неделю... Месяц... К весне? Через год??  
Кто знает.  
Почему бы не посмотреть, что будет дальше?


End file.
